Various types of compacting devices are used to handle moist refuse material. Basically such a device comprises an elongate tube, in one end of which a piston is reciprocable adjacent to an inlet. The refuse material is fed towards the opposite end of the tube, and is simultaneously compacted and dewatered.
Variations in the consistency and moisture retaining capacity of the material will often cause difficulties, as the function of the device is based upon the friction of the material against the wall of the tube causing a certain resistance. If the material is smooth and fatty it may slide through the tube without being dewatered to a satisfactory degree. If, on the other hand, the material is too coarse and gritty it may clog the tube.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a device, which automatically adjusts the resistance to flow, which, in turn, will determine the power required for forcing the piston into the tube. Various types of resistance members have been proposed to meet this problem, but have not operated satisfactorily.